onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again
slots have matching slot efects for 1 turn, and deals heavy (25x character's ATK) damage to one enemy | SkillDesc2 = Makes crew's slots have matching slot efects for 3 turn, and deals heavy (60x character's ATK) damage to one enemy | MaxTurns = 14 | MaxTurns2 = 18 | MinTurns = 9 | MinTurns2 = 13 | ManualLocation = *Moving Darkness Blackbeard Pirates | CaptainAbilityName = Giant Power-Packed Bullet | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts Free Spirit characters' ATK by 2.5x (by 4x for 3 turns if character uses Gum-Gum Fire-Fist Pistol Red Hawk), and reduces damage by 15% | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | NCharEvo = 3 | EvolutionMaterials = | NMatEvo = 4 | Obtain = Only through evolution | Notes = Summary (as of February 2019): Tier rank: 2.5/5 (Average) Best Free Spirit captain when he was released, TSL has been now obsoleted in that regard by Lace (and let's not mention G4v2). ~2 years after his debut, he provides just average-level captain and sub utility. * Captain ability: Average (2.5/5). Average. A base 2.5x boost to one class is very weak for a legend, with most newer legend and even some F2P units providing 3x+ boost. *'Special': Below-average (2/5). Forgettable 60x-ATK on one enemy never really put much of a dent in any boss, and the only thing he has going for him is the 3-turn orb matching, which is still a bit RNG-based (if managable) and its 3-turn duration. But that is really nothing to speak of in this day and age. * Limit Break: (4/5) NOT ON GLOBAL YET The stat boosts are nice, and the 2-turn cooldown reduction can help you out in some areas. What's more, Pinch Healing and Cooldown Reduction are great Potential Abilities, and Slot Bind reduction is a nice addition. However, his second sailor ability only boosts his own stats as a sub, so you'll still more likely than not only use him as a captain, even with his new abilities. Detailed review and other notes * TSL was the first unit to offer 4x attack multiplier (through limited to 3 turns), which was for a time the highest CA-ability ATK in the game. Unfortunately, he quickly became weighted down by his otherwise sub-par (compared to newer legends) 2.5x ATK boost outside his burst round(s) * Upon Super Evolving, his type changes from to and his Captain Ability changes from boosting Free Spirits to boosting Fighters. For that reason, his SE version is considered a sidegrade, not an upgrade. While G4 Luffy is undeniably powerful (if also getting a bit obsolete), he provides a somewhat different type of utility boost than TS Luffy, and they fit on different teams (Free Spirits or Fighters for TSL vs Fighters-only for G4). For that reason, you should carefully consider whether you want to evolve your TSL to G4. Ideally, you'll want both of them. Team building *Your favorite Fighters and Free Spirit units go here, please expand Farmable socket locations * It's pretty easy to get Luffy sockets almost every week (as of late 2018). Too many to list. Check your daily FNs for the ones that have Luffy, the odds are good you'll see something there. Here are a few to start you on: :*DEAD or TREAT!! ~Twilight Party~ :*Brother Soul! Afro Luffy! :*Rising Sun, Rising Fortunes Other guides :* Reddit Trivia * Also known as Timeskip Luffy or TS Luffy. Technically also Luffy v2, but for some reasons he is not called that, likely because there are so many Luffy's anyway. * 23rd legend released on global on Feb 24th, 2017 }} Category:Voiced Characters Category:Monkey D. Luffy Category:Damage Reduction Category:Matching Slot Effects